Special Favours
by Crittab
Summary: What happens when Lorelai asked Luke to do an... odd favour for her? Note the strong M rating!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls- but I own this smut, and it is VERY Cinimax at night :P

Special Favours

Lorelai sat on her bed after a long day. She was tired, she knew she should sleep, but allowed her mind to wander nevertheless.

It had been three months. Three months isn't that much time, she realized, but tonight she was needing it. More than she could ever remember needing it before.

She closed her eyes and envisioned, as well as she could with no real stimulation, what she wanted to happen to her.

_His hands began to glide over her, starting on her stomach and then up between her breasts and back down again in a repetitive motion. The silk of her blouse felt like heaven against her skin, but was still a barrier blocking the skin of his hands, his body, from touching hers._

_As if sensing what she needed he slowly began to unbutton her blouse from the top to the bottom, placing feather-light kisses on each bit of newly exposed skin. When he reached the last button he slowly pushed the pieces of material to the sides and tested the skin all over her stomach with his mouth, slowly licking, tasting, kissing, and blowing on it, bringing forth goose bumps on the tender flesh there._

_He replaced his mouth with his hand again, rubbing up and down, then down some more, and down, until it came to rest at the waist of her skirt. Slowly he skimmed down more until he reached the bottom of the skirt, reaching his hand underneath, and slowly, softly grazing her bare inner thighs with his hand._

Lorelai opened her eyes, feeling more aroused then she had when she closed them.

"God," she muttered to herself, sitting up. She felt the wetness between her legs as she shifted. Despite herself, she reached down with her left hand and slipped it into her panties, slowly rubbing along her opening, before pulling her hand away with a pout.

It wasn't the same. She knew that nothing she did would be the same as if a man were there to do it for her. She sighed deeply and laid back against the pillow.

She tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but knew after a few more moments of the incessant images that it was a lost cause. With an aggravated growl she pulled herself out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a top before bounding out of the house in search of coffee. If she wasn't going to sleep she might as well spend her time with something that made her 'almost' as happy as sex.

Luke was busily closing up the diner when Lorelai walked in. His first instinct was to inform her that they were closed, but knowing it would be useless, he opted just to serve her and have her out quickly.

"What can I get you?" he asked, walking behind the counter from his previous position cleaning a table.

"A willing partner," Lorelai said with a sigh, plopping down on a stool at the counter. Luke looked at her confusedly.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Lorelai let out a whine and dropped her head onto her arms which we propping her against the counter.

"I'm so pent up, Luke. If I don't get some I'm gonna explode," she said, not caring what she was saying or who she was saying it to. Luke just looked at her wide-eyed for a moment.

"Can I get you anything that I serve here at my _diner?_" he asked, exaggerating the word diner trying to change the subject. She raised her head from the counter to look at him desperately.

"Come on Luke. You know everyone in this town- even the crazy morning people. You must know at least one single, willing guy who will help me out here!" she exclaimed. Luke rolled his eyes.

"I run a diner, I'm not a pimp," Luke told her, trying to ignore the reason of her intent complaining.

"I'm desperate Luke. I don't care who it is. I'll even get up before nine if it's one of those morning people. I just need some or I'll never get to sleep," she exclaimed. Luke sighed deeply.

"Coffee?" he asked, again trying to divert her attention. She sighed.

"Yes please. And you may want to add some extra caffeine, because I'm not going to be getting any sleep in the near future." Luke just shook his head and turned around to pour her a cup of coffee. While he was turned Lorelai took the opportunity to check him out. She allowed her eyes to graze his broad shoulders, down his long, seemingly muscular back, to his _very_ impressive backside, and down his long legs and back up. Luke turned around to find her staring at him with her eyes clouded over.

"Hey Luke," she asked. He raised an eyebrow. "You're single," she stated.

"Yes…" he said, waiting for the rest of her thought.

"And you have been for a while now," she said, a conspiratorial smile growing on her features. Luke looked at her confused for a moment before a look of understanding came over him.

"No," he said with finality.

"But.."

"No. No, no no no," he continued.

"Just…"

"No. No no no no!"

"Come on Luke," she whined.

"Absolutely not," he exclaimed.

"Geez, it's not like I'm asking you to give me a kidney here. It's just sex."

"To which I again say: No!" he responded. She frowned.

"Man, how unattractive does a girl have to be to get that kind of reception to sex?" she pondered aloud. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Lorelai. You know you're attractive. The guilt trip wont work." Lorelai sighed.

"Lu-uke," she whined. "I'm going crazy here. Just do me a favour. Just a little eensy weensy favour," she begged. Luke felt himself caving- not that it was a bad thing in his mind- he just didn't want his first, or only time with Lorelai to be a 'favour'.

"Why me? You're a beautiful woman, I'm sure you could find a _willing_ participant in your insanity if you tried." Lorelai sighed, looking defeated.

"It's just so damn hard, Luke. I mean, it's been months, and I'm going crazy, but I just don't feel like _looking_ for a guy right now."

"And you'd rather sit here in my diner begging me to have sex with you?" he asked, throwing her an incredulous look. She slouched.

"It sounds so pathetic when you put it that way," she said. He nodded.

"That's because it is." She sighed.

"I don't feel any better." He sighed, noting her flushed, slightly disheveled appearance. Realizing that this was probably a losing battle, he finally gave in.

"Are you serious about this?" he asked. She looked up at him with a glimmer of hope, and lust, in her eyes.

"About the sex thing?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes, I am absolutely serious," she clarified. He sighed deeply.

"Then fine. If it's so important to you, then I'll... have… sex. With you," he said, fighting to get the words out, noting how strange it felt to say those words to Lorelai. She looked up at him with a wide grin.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly. He sighed and nodded.

"This is ridiculous. You're ridiculous," he said with a small grin. She smiled.

"I know. And I am forever in your debt," she said with a grin. She stood up and ran behind the counter, grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're going upstairs," she said, with a 'duh' look on her face.

"What? Now?" he asked, surprised she'd be so quick about the whole thing.

"Well now is when I'm having my little problem, so now is when we have to fix it," she explained. She tugged on his wrist and pulled them both behind the curtain and up the stairs to his apartment.

When they got in, Luke stayed a distance away from her, waiting for her to make the first move. She stood a moment looking at him.

"Second thoughts?" he asked, almost hoping she did have them- but at the same time wanting nothing more then to rip her clothes off and ravage her where she stood. She shook her head.

"Not me. You?" she asked nervously. He shrugged.

"I didn't even have first thoughts," he said with a look of disapproval. She grinned and stepped up to him, resting her hands on his chest.

"Relax Luke. This is just one friend doing a favour for another friend."

"Yes, and it's such a normal favour to ask of someone," he said. She smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Since when have I been normal?" he smiled at this.

"Good point." She laughed.

"Okay, well. Now that we're on the same page- strip," she ordered. He looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Strip? Just like that?" he asked. She nodded and kicked off her shoes.

"Yep, just like that," she clarified, pulling her shirt over her head. If the situation hadn't been so bizarre, Luke admitted to himself that he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from dropping to the floor and doing it right there. She stopped, seeing that he wasn't moving. "Would you like to go slower?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. This is really weird," he told her. She sighed and stepped closer to him. Slowly she reached around the back of his head, pulling him down to her, kissing him softly. Despite this being a 'casual encounter' as she had come to think of it as, the contact sent chills throughout her body- and suddenly the man she had pictured in her dream became the man standing in front of her now.

Slowly she began to pull away, but Luke wasn't ready to let the contact end. He followed her down, reclaiming her mouth, and pulling her half naked body to him tightly. Feeling her skin under his hands allowed him the final incentive to get lost in the moment, as he pushed apart her lips with his tongue and began to taste her mouth like he had always wanted to.

It didn't take more then a minute for Lorelai to push away Luke's flannel top and unbutton both of their jeans. Quickly they discarded the rest of their clothing, no longer wanting to take this slowly. Lorelai could feel her arousal become more and more unbearable as she felt Luke's arousal push against her stomach as he directed her backward toward the bed, all the while kissing her neck. When her legs hit the edge of the bed she fell backwards onto it, pulling him down upon her.

He lifted himself up off of her slightly, recapturing her lips and allowing his hand to slowly run down her chest, between her breasts down to her stomach and back up again in a repetitive motion. He brought his head down, following his hands with a trail of kisses. After a moment he brought his mouth to her left breast, licking, kissing, and sucking on it, all the while using his hand to tease the other. Lorelai let out a moan and moved her legs apart slightly despite herself.

Seeing this action, Luke left her breasts and began to kiss down her stomach, stopping at her bellybutton and placing small, tickling kisses around it. He reached down with his hand and slowly slid his finger along her folds which were moist with her arousal. He easily slipped his middle finger in, allowing it a moment before pumping it in and out, and pushing in another finger to join it.

Looking up Luke could see pure arousal and pleasure covering her face. He eyes were closed and her mouth open just slightly. The sight made his already heavy arousal even stronger. She let out a low moan as he continued his ministrations. He couldn't take it anymore. Reaching into his bedside table he retrieved a condom and put it in place before pushing Lorelai to the top of the bed and taking position over her.

"You're sure about this?" he asked, wanting to erase the shadow of doubt he still had about their actions. She growled and flipped them over so he was underneath her. She straddled him, placing him at her entrance.

"Are you?" she asked with a slight grin. Luke could barely form words, now taking in the sight of Lorelai on top of him ready to have him enter her. Without words he reached up taking hold of her thighs, and pushed her down onto him. Both let out a loud moan at the sudden contact.

Lorelai waited a moment to adjust to his size inside of her before beginning to move. She started slowly, but quickly picked up the pace, needing to feel him gliding in and out of her. Luke began to push up from underneath, meeting her each time she came down upon him. She grasped at the hairs on his chest, digging her nails into the flesh there as she came down harder and harder on him, not caring that her moans and cries were now loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

Luke watched Lorelai as her orgasm grew. When he could tell she was about to explode, he flipped them over, pulling out completely for a moment, just to tease her. She gasped at the sudden loss of his pulsing inside of her and let out a whine.

"You're evil," she exclaimed. He smirked before pounding into her again, regaining their speed from before. He moved as quickly as he could, moving in and out over and over again as her orgasm exploded. He watched as he mouth dropped open and she arched her back. As she did this he continued his pace and took a nipple into his mouth, gently biting on it, causing her to moan louder.

She finished her orgasm and was surprised to find him still pounding into her, which caused her to feel another orgasm building quickly. Suddenly he pulled out of her turning her around, as he entered her from behind. She found herself on her knees, bucking back into him as he pushed hard and fast into her. The change of positions brought her second orgasm on faster and harder then the first. She clung to the head board as he continually pushed into her, the friction causing a heat between them that was radiating throughout her entire body.

Finally she was brought to a second, pounding orgasm. As this one died down she could feel Luke pulsating inside of her as his own orgasm wracked his body. After several more hard plunges and grunts, Luke pulled out of her and fell onto his back beside her, while she turned herself back around and collapsed beside him. Both stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, catching their breath and gathering their thoughts.

"Wow," Lorelai said after a long moment. Her voice was scratchy from the noises she hadn't realized she'd been making.

"Yea," he agreed, hoarse also. She sighed deeply and looked at him.

"_We_ are doing _that _again," she said with finality. He nodded.

"God yes," he agreed.

"I mean, it would be a sin against the sex Gods not to," she said, attempting to justify her need for the very hot, very sweaty naked man beside her. He grinned.

"You know, it's okay to just say you want me," he said. She smirked and looked at him, meeting his eye.

"I want you," she said. He smiled and nodded, turning away from her.

"I know," he said with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes.

"If I wasn't so dead right now I'd hit you." He laughed.

"If I wasn't so dead right now I'd kiss you," he said. She smiled and turned onto her side, pulling him to face her.

"Well it's a damn good thing I'm not that dead," she said smiling. Slowly she pulled him to her, kissing him softly and sweetly, like she had neglected to do during the night's festivities. He smiled at her when the pulled apart, and pulled her to him, allowing her to relax onto his shoulder.

"So, I'd tell everyone that you scream during sex, but I think they all heard you," he said after a moment. She grinned.

"Careful or I'll start thinking of names for little Luke down there," she said slyly. He chuckled.

"Just go to sleep."

A/N: Well, I don't know about you, but nothing finishes out a long day better then some sweaty smutfics with our two favourite characters. Hope you liked it… but not too much ;)

-Christie


End file.
